You know!
by Azura436
Summary: This is a crazy conversation between MA. try and figure this oneout ;). It's a stand alone but I don't rule out the possibility of a sequel if there's enough demand :P. The rating is for language. Please read and tell me what you think about it. Thanks!


Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the rest is not.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
To understand the context of writing: Heya folks. Ok I know this little piece of writing here can be mighty confusing. Forgive me for it has been written during one of my many moments of insanity. I hope you enjoy all the confusion and lame jokes. Just so you're not TOTALLY lost I'll give you a pointer, the first person to talk is Max.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Stop it!  
  
-Why?  
  
-Because.  
  
-Not good enough!  
  
-Oh please just stop.  
  
-You need to give me a reason.  
  
-No I don't.  
  
-I know that you need to give me a reason.  
  
-No.  
  
-I know that you know that you need to give me a reason.  
  
-Stop it already!  
  
-I know that you know that I know that you need to give me a reason.  
  
-Mark my word : NO!  
  
-I know that you know that I know that you know, or wait was it I know? *Frowns in concentration and slightly purses his lips* or maybe you know, right it really was you know so here goes: * Clears his throat and take a deep breath * IknowthatyouknowthatIknowthatyouknow that you need to give me a REALLY good reason to stop me.  
  
-...  
  
-Maxie! Come on! Just open your mouth and give me a goddamn reason!  
  
-Fine! *Glares back evilly at the wonderful man inches away from her*  
  
-Finally! So.let's hear this PERFECT reason to make me stop.  
  
-...I have a headache.  
  
-Maxie! We both know that you never have headaches.  
  
-No we don't!  
  
-Do I need to this all over again?  
  
-All what over again?  
  
-I know that we both know that you never have headaches.  
  
-*Groans in frustration all the while saying "no" so really making it sound like no...*  
  
-*Purposely misunderstands and goes on rambling* I know that you know that we both know that you never have a headache, wait is that it? Oh right! so tell me something better.  
  
-NO!  
  
-ARGH!!!! I know that you know that I know that we both know that you never have headaches.  
  
-All right! Stop it or I'll kick your ass so hard that by the time you come down you'll need a passport and a plane ticket!  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
* Stare at each other wondering where the hell that came from *  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Right... what was you reason again? * Putt's on the cockiest grin of all *  
  
-* Groans inwardly all the while restraining herself from jumping on him... for... many reasons* All right I give in.  
  
-YES! * A smirk appears on his features*  
  
-...I'm...I'm not in the mood!!  
  
-* Stares blankly ahead *  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-I'm sorry what DID you say?  
  
-You heard me hot shot! I'm not in the mood!  
  
-What is your name?  
  
-Max!  
  
-What is my name?  
  
-Alec! * Stares at him as if suddenly 5 arms sprout from his head *  
  
-And what did you just say, yet again?  
  
-Ugh! I'm NOT in the MOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Maxie! Hear me please! This, is what we do. You just can't, not be in the mood.  
  
-Trust me I can!  
  
-No no no, here is where you're all wrong because that's, well that's just impossible.  
  
-No it isn't because right now I'm definitely NOT in the mood  
  
-Come on Max I know you want it.  
  
-Don't start!  
  
-Start what?  
  
-You know...  
  
-Know?  
  
-You know the you know...  
  
-Huh?  
  
-I know that you know the you know...  
  
-Euh...  
  
-You know that I know that you know the you know.  
  
-* Quickly blinks many times in this sequence: blinkblink blinkblinkblink blinkblink*  
  
-Just...forget it.  
  
-O..K..  
  
-... Anyways I'm not in the mood so stop PRESSURING ME!  
  
-Right...like you could ever resist an offer like this * wink wink nudge nudge *  
  
-You ask me...how many times wait let me recap...Ugh it's too much for me right now, and I still stand my ground...NO! * Shouts the last part very loudly *  
  
-Ouch...you know Max you're not the only one with enhanced hearing * shakes his head to try and get the ringing out of his head *  
  
-AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-What again?  
  
-Nothing!  
  
-Ok let me get this straight, you. MAX. Don't want to. Hit or even insult. THE MAN. Who has made the last year for you a living hell. That has been chasing you down. Looking to kill you mercilessly. Because you're not in the MOOD?  
  
* He too screamed the last part. Now it's her turn to shake her head trying to get the ringing go away, but she fails to. All the while the cold air of the night echo his words and you can hear the whimpering sound of a slumped form of a man named Ames White currently sitting on the ground, tied, with scotch tape over his filthy mouth.*  
  
-Well...that pretty much sounds like it.  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-I can't believe this!  
  
-Why is it so difficult to believe?  
  
-Because!  
  
-Now I'm going to need a good reason!  
  
-Because Max! You have been a total and complete bitch to me this whole year. Now, I hunt down an almost invincible man, restrain him none the less, got myself a few bad bruises. All for the sole purpose of you bitching him and leaving me alone. And you! Miss I'm too cold to ever even show a simple sign of gratefulness towards Alec. YOU! ARE NOT IN THE MOOD?  
  
-They're the same!  
  
-Excuse me?  
  
-Total and complete, they're the same.  
  
-... No, there not.  
  
-Yes they are. Look; Total: A whole quantity; an entirety. Complete; utter; absolute: total concentration; a total effort; a total fool. Now, Complete: Absolute; total. See, I told you they were the same * Close her mini dictionary and putts it back in her pocket.  
  
-...All right, we have come to the conclusion that total and complete are the same. Now could we move on to the IMPORTANT issue here?  
  
-* Sighs deeply * You're sure you're from Manticore? Because it seems to me like you're really slow at catching anything and you make me repeat myself a lot.  
  
-Max! Listen to me!  
  
-...  
  
-YOU. ARE. GOING OVER THERE. AND. YOU. ARE GOING. TO BE THE BIGGEST BITCH EVER. TO THIS FILTH. THAT IS CURRENTLY SLUMPING AGAINST THAT WALL. AND IF YOU DON'T. I WILL FIND MYSELF IN THE OBLIGATION TO KICK YOUR ASS.  
  
-Pffffffft like you ever could!  
  
-* blinkblink blinkblinkblink blinkblink*  
  
-You seem to like blinking a lot.  
  
-* blinkblink blinkblinkblink blinkblink *  
  
-Are your eyes dry?  
  
-* blinkblink blinkblinkblink blinkblink *  
  
-Wait, I think I have some clear eyes somewhere in my pocket.  
  
-* blinkblink blinkblinkblink blinkblink *  
  
-Just a second. Here! *Hands over the clear eyes*  
  
-*Snatch it quickly, in the BLINK of an eye* GO. OVER. THERE. NOW.  
  
-* Bursts out laughing * All right! Don't get you boxers in a knot I was only teasing you.  
  
-I don't wear boxers, I go commando!  
  
-Ewwwwwww! That was way TMI!!  
  
-TMI?  
  
-You know...T M I  
  
-Actually I don't know!  
  
-Don't tell me that mister "common verbal usage" don't even know what TMI means!  
  
-Yeah well sorry, if I don't reach up to the ice queen's standards  
  
-Oh don't feel sorry, I've known for a very long time you don't reach up to my standards  
  
-* Counts calmly to a 100. Doesn't work so start back from 1 to 100 over and over again*  
  
-* Makes her way over to White *  
  
-* Now that he is calmed, well slightly, calmed down, makes his way over to Max*  
  
THE FOLLOWING CONVERSATION IS BETWEEN MAX AND WHITE  
  
-Hello! How are you?  
  
-* Glares back, squirming to try and get free *  
  
-Oh right, you must not be so good because you are currently tied up and you can't even talk. * Smiles slightly in an evil way *  
  
-* Tries to talk through the scotch tape but doesn't succeed *  
  
-Your breeding cult loonies must be very ashamed of you! I'm sure that right now, even C.J. sounds less of a failure then you do. And to think that he's not even part of the big bad family that are the Familiars. * Smiles again *  
  
-...  
  
-* Looks down and make a gagging sound * Was it difficult to find a tie more obnoxious than you?  
  
-* Sneers at her all the while trying to keep some dignity *  
  
-You know I never realise it before but. You're a pretty nice guy. Very polite and extremely clean. Oh, sorry. Just practising my acting skills. I figure if I can say that to you without breaking out in a fit of laughter, I'm ready for Hollywood  
  
**Come on Max, that is no bitch you're not even hitting him! No fair if  
you** don't start soon I will enjoy myself thoroughly  
  
BACK TO ALEC AND MAX  
  
-Shut up Alec. I said I wasn't in the mood!  
  
-Not with this again! We already discussed this issue.  
  
-No, WE didn't discuss this issue, YOU decided everything and you didn't even leave me a choice.  
  
-That's only because I know you would regret it later on if you didn't catch the RIGHT TIME and decided not to beat him up. Trust me you would be complaining all the time. And god knows we heard enough complaining from you to last us a lifetime.  
  
-I don't ALWAYS complain.  
  
-Pffffffft! THAT my dear Maxie is the understatement of the year. Because believe me you're always moping around complaining about your sorry little life.  
  
-Really! Then please! Oh great one enlighten me as to what I complain about?  
  
-Gladly!  
  
-Come on start already we don't have all night!  
  
-* Twists his face in a strange way as to mimic Max's face when she complains*  
" Oh poor me, I let all the Freaks out and now I'm exposed"  
"Oh poor me, Logan and I are drifting apart"  
"Oh poor me, I will never find a cure for the virus"  
"Oh poor me, I have a home and friends while most of the other  
Transgenic don't even have enough money to eat"  
"Oh poor me I'm so special filthy little runes pop up on my  
skin"  
  
-...  
  
-Need I say more?  
  
-All right, maybe I complain... a little.  
  
-Pffffffffffft!!!  
  
-All right... * clenches her jaw"... a ...lot.  
  
-Finally she has come to an epiphany!  
  
-But having runes pop up on me, it just scared the hell out of me. And letting out the Transgenics made me responsible for their actions...  
  
-As if! Max you need to wake up and smell the coffee, your not responsible for their actions, for gods sake your not their mother. So sure, you set them free from evil Manticore but your not always responsible. Stop feeling guilty!  
  
-It's just...I.....I don't want them to be hurt or anything and I.  
  
Alec wrapped his arms around her and caught her off guard. He twisted one of her arms behind her back, as a threat to stop blaming herself. In the background you could see White making gagging gestures and sounds. Max laughed out loud and broke the.let's admit it...weird embrace (for her anyway). She looked at him closely as if observing him for the first time and declared:  
  
-You have such a full round face---just like a baboon's butt!  
  
-Excuse me?  
  
-* Snickers * You're a complete moron.  
  
**Alec is for a brief moment taken aback. But he catches on quickly and in an instant he comes back full force.**  
  
-Normally I'd think someone who smells like you would need a bath, but in this case I don't think it's possible.....the water's even running away from your smelly, mange-ridden weasel hide.  
  
-* Mouth opens in shock but quickly recovers * If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person on earth.  
  
-You are so fat, that when you sit around the house, you sit AROUND the house!  
  
-Reality and you don't get along, do they?  
  
-Your brain is so weak; you have to wear crutches under your ears.  
  
-I wouldn't be talking if I were you mister I'm so stupid it takes me at least five minutes to comprehend a simple sentence * makes a stupid face and blinks many times *  
  
-Really? Wasn't it you who took a whole year to figure out you liked Logan and another to figure out that your relationship was doomed because of the virus!?  
  
-Hey you have no right to talk about that since you're the cause of it. She said swatting him playfully.  
  
-Really? Last I heard I was a "good little soldier boy" and I had my orders so technically. No it isn't my fault. He replied with a slight grin on his face.  
  
-Good little soldier boy my ass. Last I heard you were black marketing all over that goddamn place and you didn't copulate with me.  
  
-Well, a guy's gotta have some fun. And besides you were coming from the outside world, full of filth and degradation, I could have caught something.  
  
-Really? * She cocked an eyebrow a playful smile coming to her face * It didn't seem to me like it bothered you all that much. I mean you were pretty straightforward ripping off your shirt like that.  
  
-You didn't seem to complain either I saw the way you were looking at me.  
  
-That was only because it shocked me how much you looked like Ben then.  
  
-What? I don't anymore?  
  
-Well yes...but not as much.  
  
-Huh?  
  
-...  
  
- So anyway you think I'm hot?  
  
-What?! I didn't say that!  
  
-Well it seemed to me like you did.  
  
-Really I did?  
  
-Really.  
  
-Well it's just that  
  
-That what?  
  
-You know...  
  
-Actually I don't! * His grin grew even more *  
  
-Ah come on! I know that you know.  
  
-Really?...  
  
They were so caught up into their little 5 yearish fight that neither of them heard the pounding noise. If they had just looked around they would have found Ames White pounding his head very hard against the wall praying to god knows what god, that the two transgenics would stop the foreplay and make up all ready even if that meant hearing other noises for the rest of the night...Hell he would have been more then happy if 452 snapped out of it and beat him down. Anything but that little fight was better. And so it went on and on until god knows when. The three persons stuck in a warehouse. Two of them arguing and the other wishing for the end of the world to draw near so that he could rest in peace.  
  
THE END  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Author's note :  
  
Well, that was long! I only thought I would do a little thing but got carried away and here is the final result. So yeah.it sucks real bad but, I just wanted to have fun. And I did in my on insane kind of way. I'm probably the only person out there who understands this piece of.writing. but if there is someone somewhere who does, tell me! Anyways I want to say thanks to two people who don't know me but inspired me all the same, they are two over the sisters of Nuns With Pens. But unfortunately right now I can't access the site so they will get their names here in a little while. (not that it would mean anything to them anyways) Oh well I could finally get on so her goes : Thanks to BHG and her hot monkey sex story (very funny by the way) and also to KeerSkeed and her Aftermath story (more particulary the chapter eighteen. This story rocks!!!). So All I have left to say is please review even if you think it sucks.  
  
Jeanne 


End file.
